


Self

by Kobias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Retrosprective Self Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobias/pseuds/Kobias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only are what you can understand of your past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self

Maybe some day  
I will look back  
Upon my figure  
At the cracks in my mask  
And the holes in my heart  
Will gaze  
Upon the broken reflection of my soul  
Tarnished silver slivers  
Flaking off  
Crumbling to dust  
Will run my fingers over splinters  
Of a once smooth mirror  
Let my fingers bleed  
Flowing  
But not distorting the reflection  
Will gather the remnants  
Of a dream that shined  
With a hundred hopes  
And a thousand desires  
And a million faults

And wonder

But until then  
I will let the pieces rust another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that. My first work on here and it's depressing poetry I wrote at 2 in the morning.
> 
> Which just about summarizes me as a person.  
> Nice to meet you.


End file.
